Transformers: An Inside Look
by Raph and Bumblebee's GF
Summary: Faith, Megatron's daughter and Sideswipe's adoptive niece, started out as a Decepticon but transformed into an Autobot after she witnessed the harm her father can do. He abused her and nearly killed her, but, thanks to Sideswipe, she's strong and healthy again and out for vengeance for what her father did. Bumblebee is her guardian and crush, helping her clear her name.
1. The bitter Starting Fight

I'm sitting against a tree in a forest, keeping a silent vigil. "Where are the others," I hear a familiar voice call, turning my head to see a giant robot with wheels for feet. "Hi, Uncle Sideswipe," I say, staring at the ground in front of me, "Skids and Mudflap went with Jetfire on patrol. I don't know where Bumblebee is, though." Skids and Mudflap are twins that bicker all the time and Jetfire is a Blackbird jet. The silver robot sits next to me, careful not to fall flat on his face with the wheels. "Faith," Sideswipe speaks up, making me turn my gaze to him, "do you still fear your father's going to destroy us all?" I choke back tears as I nod my head slowly, turning into a black mustang convertible out of shyness.

My father is the leader of the enemies, known as Megatron. When they took me on my first battle against the Autobots, I was too afraid to do anything, but when Optimus, the leader of the Autobots, was in mortal danger, I went in between Starscream, Megatron's follower, and Optimus. Suddenly, I turn into a robot again, but this time with anger in my eyes and heart. "Faith," Sideswipe calls out, putting his hand on my shoulder, "Nobody's going to harm us. I promise. And you're not going to have to deal with them again."

I hug him and burst into tears when I hear a familiar radio voice speak up. "Faith, nobody's going to hurt us." I turn to face a yellow Camaro with black stripes with a smile on my face as I wipe the tears away. "Hey, Bee," I reply, letting Sideswipe go who leaves us alone. "Have fun, you two," Uncle Sideswipe calls behind him, leaving as quick as ninjas. I take a deep breath as Bumblebee turns from a Camaro into a robot. "Listen," I start, thinking about my past, "About the past... when I was with Megatron." Before I could continue, Bumblebee pulls me into a hug, calming me before I could cry. Something about his presence calms me without him saying anything.

"We're going to be fine," Bumblebee says through his radio, starting to hear cars approaching. "Skids," I say, turning to see a green car driving alongside a red one, "Mudflap, what is it?" I'm secretly annoyed and angry at them for interrupting this moment, but that anger and annoyance quickly gets redirected to a jet flying overhead, "Oh." I turn into a jet and fly after the jet. "Faith," I hear a familiar and annoying voice call out, "I finally found you." My eyes widen when I think about my past, but I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "You're not getting me," I yell out, shooting Starscream's left wing and bringing him down. "BEE," I call, flying in circles above the yellow robot, "HOLD HIM DOWN!" Bumblebee smashes Starscream into a nearby tree and holds him there until I land. "Say goodbye," I tell Starscream, ending his reign of terror forever.


	2. Past Explanation

As I disarm my weapon, I think about my past and turn into a car, driving to a nearby lake and leaving Bumblebee behind. Arriving at a peaceful, quite lake, I turn into a robot and look down at my reflection. "Why would they like a monster like me," I ask myself, letting tears fall silently into the water. "You aren't a monster," I hear someone say, seeing Optimus's reflection beside my own, "And we let you on the team because we saw potential in you. You protected us instead of harm us." I stand and turn to face him, my gaze still at the grassy ground instead of at him. "I didn't do anything," I reply, looking up at him, "I just ran for cover." My gaze returns to the ground, the grass blowing in the slight breeze.

_In a forest of pine and sycamore trees, I look around, admiring the view and keeping an eye out for the robot we're going to help. "How will I know this robot," I ask, looking at a dark grey robot beside me with red eyes. "You'll know," the robot says, eying a little opening between trees as the wind blows through them. I look around excitedly and spot a red and blue robot appearing in the clearing. "Optimus," my leader says, glaring at the other robot. "Megatron," Optimus replies, spotting me, "Who's she and why is she here?" I feel the burning of nervousness in my stomach, my gaze going to Megatron who just glares at Optimus. "She's here to destroy you," Megatron says, pushing me forward. My breathing comes out in fast waves, my heart beating faster and faster. "Daddy," I say, looking to the grey robot, "you said we weren't going to hurt anyone!" Hurt and disappointed, I ran behind the nearest Sycamore tree and hide behind it, crying. _

_Soon, I hear a car approaching and another voice I don't recognize, making me hold my breath and nervousness rising up inside me. "Sideswipe," Optimus says, glaring at Megatron, "this leader is training a new Decepticon." I hear a car approaching from in front of me. A yellow Camaro drives up and turns into a robot, holding a gun at me when he sees my Decepticon logo on my arm. "Please don't hurt me," I plead, holding my hands up, "I'm not armed." The yellow robot lowers his gun hesitantly, holding my arm and dragging me into the open. "Faith," Megatron calls, "Finish them!" I look to the robot holding me, his gaze fixed on his leader who's weakened and on his back before turning my gaze back to my father. "No, Father," I say, going to the leader's side and put my hand on his spark, healing him and giving him strength, "I can't believe I fell for your pathetic lies." Before I know it, Megatron has me pinned against a pine tree, his gun aimed at my chest. "You're so pathetic," he says, getting his gun ready to fire._

_As I listen to the whirring of the gun get louder, the yellow robot frees me and lets Sideswipe fight Megatron. "Bumblebee," Optimus says, "get her out of here!" I glance back at my father before following Bumblebee out of the battle to a human's house. I turn into a black Mustang convertible after Bee turns into a Camaro, letting him lead me into the garage. Before I enter the small building, I stop and back up, fearful of what lies beyond the door. Bee drives out of the garage and to my side, urging me to go in. "I'm scared," I say, my headlights dimming with sadness and fear, "I'm sorry." I start walking away, but Bumblebee's hand rests on my shoulder, reassuring me. "Being scared's natural," Bee explains, giving me the reassurance I need. "Fear is the only thing I know," I say, sitting against a tree and hugging my knees close to my body._

_Getting a glass of water in my hand, I rub the paint off of my arm, showing a Decepticon logo. "I didn't want my true logo showing because I hate it," I say through tears, feeling electricity rush through my whole body, causing a reflex to kick the tree down, "No. I can't take this anymore." I run to a lake a mile to the east of my location, breaking down. I see Bee drive to my side, trying to calm me down. "I'm sorry about what you had to go through," Bee says sympathetically, wrapping an arm around me, "and I promise that will never happen again. And thus my crush on Bee begins._


	3. Faith and Bee

As I come back to the present, I feel cold tears roll down my cheeks. "What happened," I hear a green car ask, seeing him transform. "Hey, Skids," I reply, wiping the tears away, "I've just, uh, been thinking about before." I sit down on the nice soft grass near a waterfall, trying to drown out my sad past. "About what," a red car asks, transforming right next to his twin. "Mudflap," Skids says, hitting Mudflap's head, "she's sad! She might not want to talk about it!" I stand and see Bee standing in between them, keeping the twins in line. "Thanks, Bee," I say, smiling sadly. "We'll leave," Skids says, dragging Mudflap away and leaving Bumblebee alone with me. "Whenever you need me," the yellow robot starts, stepping toward me, "I'll be there." I smile at him and hug him, feeling his strong arms wrap around me comfortingly and gently. "I really appreciate it, Bee," I say, my voice starting to break away to tears, "I really do. You've been by my side ever since I went to the first 'battle' with... him."

I feel heat rise to my cheeks, having me try to hide my blush. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you," I hear Optimus's voice speak up. Bumblebee and I look to the red and blue robot, his arm still around me. "You two are paired for a mission," Optimus says, making my eyes light up, "You two are going to look for anything unusual. We got a warning saying that some Decepticons were here." Bee and I exchange glances before nodding to him. "We'll do the best we can and let you know if we find anything," I say, having Optimus nod and leave. _I can't believe it_, I think to myself, smiling from ear to ear, _the chance I've been hoping for! _Bee looks away as soon as I look to him, making me look to the ground. "We better get going," I say, turning into a black mustang convertible while Bee turns into a yellow Camaro. As he drives into the sunset, I follow close behind him, taking deep breaths in order to stay calm.

Bumblebee stops near a young pine tree and transform, with me following his steps. "What is it," I ask, looking in Bee's eyes, "Why'd you stop?" I can see Bee grow nervous, stuttering and leaning against the tree, looking into the sunset before looking to the ground and then to me. "I like you," Bumblebee says, looking deep into my eyes, "I always have." I blush and look to the ground, smiling uncontrollably. "I like you, too," I say quietly, feeling his hand lift my chin and making me look into his eyes. "Would you do me the honor of always having you by my side," Bumblebee asks, smiling while I nod. "I would be honored to fight alongside my hero," I say in reply, hugging him. Suddenly, I hear Soundwave, Decepticon satellite, come in my communication. "Decepticons," Soundwave says, "Faith has been located." I suddenly feel frightened and back out of the hug, starting to breathe heavily out of fear.

"They found me," I say to Bumblebee, trying to figure out how, "I have an idea. Skids, Mudflap!" The twins drive up and skid to a halt, transforming and looking at me with confused faces. "What is it," Mudflap asks, looking to me. "The Decepticons found me," I say, looking to the twins, "but I have an idea." Just then, Megatron lands in front of me, flinging the twins in a tree nearby and me into Bumblebee's arms. "Faith," I hear my father sneer at me, "where have you been and why are you with these bad guys?" After I regain my balance, I glare at him, remembering what I did a while ago: showing my logo. "This is how you found me, didn't you," I ask, demanding an answer. "Yes," Megatron replies, weakening me with some new weapon before pinning me to a tree, "but you won't live long enough to find out WHY!" I hear the whirring of his gun grow louder before Optimus pushes Megatron off me.

"Get her out of here," Optimus demands, the other Autobots coming to his aid while Bee carries me to safety. "I don't feel right," I say, feeling my life source weaken. "You'll be fine, Faith," I hear Mudflap and Skids say in union. "I'll make sure of it," Bee says, holding me close to him. Unknowingly, I fall asleep in Bumblebee's arms in the sunset.


	4. Morning

When I wake up, I see Bee standing over me as I'm lying on the floor, protecting me. "Hey, Bee," I say, feeling stronger than before, "Where's Optimus?" Bumblebee motions to the entrance where Optimus is standing on lookout. "Good," I reply softly, "he's safe." I stand up on my feet, wobbly because I'm still tired. "Careful, Faith," I hear Optimus call to me, making me turn my head, "You don't want to fall down and get hurt worse, do you?" The leader walks over to me, keeping me balanced by holding my arm. "Thanks, Optimus," I say, smiling, "Thanks for helping me out yesterday. I wouldn't have been safe if it wasn't for you guys." Optimus nods with a slight smile. "You're welcome," the leader replies, looking into my eyes. "Guys," Ironhide calls from the entrance, "Decepticon alert!" Bee, Optimus and I rush toward Ironhide, eyeing the sky and earth.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I ran out of ideas to put into it. :/**


End file.
